


an unlikely friendship

by MrsNoraPalmer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff, about her and ray, drunk!nora says stuff, some darhkatom steaminess, that would make mick blush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: Lisa Snart appears on the Waverider in search of her brother's cold gun, Nora Darhk begrudgingly makes a new friend, together, they drink an entire bottle of whiskey.





	an unlikely friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I felt like these two needed to meet, but here we are. #crimeprincessesunite

Nora Darhk has learned to roll with the punches after a very very long time of fighting what she thought would be her destiny. She rose above being frightened of others and despite having a few ticklish spots that Ray had unfortunately found out about, she had to be incredibly deep in thought or caught in a rather compromising position to be scared or jumpy.

She never thought being “jumpy” would be from a woman literally coming out of the wall while she and Ray were making out in his lab.

Nora had went there like to watch him as he worked. She enjoyed the way that sometimes if he got too into his work he’d change into a tank top so he wouldn’t overheat on top of overthink. Today was one of those days. She got to see even more of his muscles ripple across his back and shoulders as he worked and the thoughts she had were pretty consistently arousing.

Nora coughed and Ray looked over at her to see what was up. Ray knew that look. Nora got out of her chair and threw her arms around his neck, Ray picked her up and sat her on his work table, making them closer in height. He kissed her deeply, combing his fingers through her hair. Her hands were now everywhere and just as she was trying to tug his tank top off him, a rumble echoed throughout the lab, Nora tried to ignore it, kissing him and hoped the Legends would just figure it out so she could make out with Ray.

The rumbling finally stopped and Nora heard a weapon power up, she tore herself away, suddenly protective of her boyfriend, just in time to see a woman pointing a weapon at them. It went off and Nora stopped it mid air with her magic. Gold fluid lingered in stasis, paused in time. Nora was pissed. Who was this chick? What the hell did she want?

Ray turned around and Nora got off the work table. “How did you get in here!?” Ray reached for one of his ATOM gauntlets nearby.

Nora kept the weapon discharge floating in midair. “Yeah and who the hell are you?”

“I’m Lisa Snart and I’m here for my brother’s cold gun.”

“Oh…” Ray murmured. “That’s not good. She’s not good…”

“I have ears, you know,” Lisa said, clearly annoyed. “Now I’ll fire this off again if you don’t tell me where it is. I traced it’s ultraviolet signature to this location.”

“We’re in the temporal zone, how did you do that?” Ray asked.

“Let’s just say I had a vibe about it.”

“Cisco vibed you here, didn’t he?”

“You’re as smart as they say, shame I’ll have to kill you.”

Nora started moving the discharge back at Lisa. “Not if I kill you first. Cute glitter gun but I have magic that could literally suck the life force out of you so you either lower your weapon or die a slow and painful death.”

“Kitty’s got claws, she’s got more bite than your last girlfriend. I guess I’ll let you live.” She lowered her weapon and Nora let the discharge fall to the floor, gold oozed about for a moment before solidifying on the spot.

Nora kept her hands in a defensive pose, ready to deflect any more of this crazy bitch’s stunts. “Who is your brother and why do you think Ray has his cold gun? And wait cold gun?”

“You must be new.” Lisa stepped over the gold pile on the floor and moved towards Nora’s personal space. “My brother was Leonard Snart and last I heard he was here but then he died. Because of you all.”

Ray shook his head. “Snart died a hero. He made the choice to sacrifice himself to save time. He redeemed himself. Just ask Mick.”

“Mick’s still on board? I think I just might, in the meantime please get to locating his gun or else I’ll make your little girlfriend a shiny Medusa statue.”

Nora, ready to charge at her, was held back by Ray. “Nora, let her go. I dismantled the cold gun. It’ll take me some time to put it back together.”

“You did what?”

“It was to help for a mission but I know how to put it back together. Now you should go find Mick before you decide to kill us again. He’s probably in the galley drinking.”

“Well at least some things haven’t changed.”

xxxx

Nora watched Lisa leave and glared at Ray. “I could have taken her and blown up her stupid little glitter gun.”

“Lisa is a criminal. And one pretty much of her own making. She comes from a crazy crime family but most of her adult choices were her own. She’s a lot more dangerous fully mortal than you ever were as Mallus’s vessel.” Ray started going around to various bins and locating parts of the cold gun to reassemble it.

Nora gawked at him. “You can’t be serious, I am a magic wielding former demon vessel. I almost broke time! And you’re telling me she’s the more dangerous one?”

“Yeah pretty much.”

Nora would prove him _so so_ wrong.

“Okay but who was she referring to when she said I’ve got more bite than your last girlfriend?”

Ray thought about it for a moment. “Probably Felicity.”

Nora smiled for the first time since Snart’s sister came through the breach. “Well at least there’s that.”

xxxx

Nora and Ray rushed onto the bridge when they heard the alarm. Lisa Snart has probably talked Mick into doing something illegal.

Ray had the cold gun in his hands, almost totally reassembled. When they got to the bridge, Mick and Lisa we’re having a stand-off with Constantine and Sara.

“Whoa whoa hey guys this is all she came for.” Ray waved the cold gun around.

Lisa, who had her gun pointed at Sara lowered it. “You finished it?”

“Almost, but we heard the alarm and I figured I’d bring proof that I was actually reassembling it so it would maybe diffuse the situation.” Ray glanced at Sara who was still completely ready to rip Lisa’s head off. “Maybe I was wrong…”

“I doubt it but apparently my brother’s ex whatever has a big ole problem with me still.”

Nora, who had literally no frame of reference for any of the situations that were being brought up, considered making popcorn to see this drama unfold.

Zari came in with a bowl of popcorn and Nora went over to her, stealing a few pieces.

“I walked onto the bridge and saw what was happening and walked back out to make this,” Zari said. “I don’t know what is going on but I’m here for the drama.”

Nora let out a small chuckle and popped another piece in her mouth. “Me too.”

Lisa looked at Mick and then back at Ray. “I need my brother’s cold gun so you better run along and finish it.”

“What do you need it for? Clearly you’re already armed and dangerous,” Sara quipped.

“Don’t forget hot.” Lisa smirked.

Sara shrugged. “It was a mental note I didn’t want to share with the class.”

“Mmm good to know. I need the gun because this one is only getting me so far. It hardly has the permanence of Lenny’s cold gun.”

“We’re not going to give this back to you just so you can use it to hurt people,” Ray said, “your brother made a deal with the Flash to not hurt people anymore. Giving this to you who doesn’t have that restraint, is signing the death warrants of hundreds if not thousands of people.”

Lisa powered up her gun again. “Yeah and not giving it to me is signing all of your own.”

Nora telekinetically threw the gun out of Lisa’s hand from across the room. “If I know anything it’s about crazy crime family drama, what do you really need it for?”

“I told you. It’s to make my life a hell of a lot easier.”

“Easier would be going straight and finding a job that doesn’t involve robbing people and turning them into solid gold,” Ray argued.

Lisa shrugged. “Easier, more fun, all the same to me. But Lenny’s cold gun would take it up an extra notch.”

“You don’t have to use that thing to rob people, you could use it on Roman centurions or nazis. Torchin nazis is fun.” Mick said.

“What, Mick you really don’t thieve anymore? You reformed.”

“I stole Jerry Garcia’s classes about a year ago. And some loot from Camelot the last time we went.”

“Hey man, not cool! I’m a knight there!” Ray protested.

“Yeah and you and the Witch like to pretend you’re a knight outside of Camelot so that doesn’t really matter, now does it?”

Nora’s cheeks flushed red and she shared a look with Ray.

“If you all are done acting like squabbling siblings, I’d like to go observe the cold gun being reassembled to ensure you’re not going to do any funny business to it.”

Ray nodded and walked back to the lab, Nora trailed behind Ray who was now joined by Lisa.

“I didn’t realize you needed a 5’4” bodyguard.” Lisa quipped.

Nora glared. “I’m just making sure you don’t stab Ray while he’s working on the gun and run off with it.”

“I wouldn’t do that, I need his skills to complete it.”

“Well at least you have half a brain.”

“Well at least I’m not half his height.” Lisa fired back.

Nora stopped and got in Lisa’s face. “You know what?”

Ray put a hand between the two angry women, slightly scared. “Okay… maybe we should table this for now. Nora just wants to make sure you hold up your end of the bargain once I hold up mine.”

Nora raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. “And also it’s to ensure the second that you leave he and I can resume what you interrupted earlier.”

Lisa rolled her eyes. “Fine, whatever.”

xxxx

Ray took off his goggles and held up the cold gun, inspecting it. “Okay… I think it’s done…”

Lisa rudely took it from him and immediately fired the gun off at Ray’s clear dry erase board.

“Hey!” He sighed, at least he could still see the equations through the ice. He’d just have to get another and copy it all over later.

“It works, good job, nerd.”

Nora glared, only she could call Ray that.

“What?” Lisa glanced over at Nora’s angry expression.

“If you got what you wanted that means we’re done here. Go on and scurry back to Central City.”

“No… I think I’m gonna stick around for a bit. Ah.” She held up a hand before Nora could protest. “I promise not to use this on anyone on the ship. I just wanna catch up with Mick. And _we_ ,” she focused in on Nora, “should have a drink later.”

Nora guffawed. “And why should we?’

“Because I have a feeling we’re a lot more similar than you want to admit. I promise not to try and make you rob any banks, just a drink, couple of crime family legacies taking shots, what do you say?”

Nora rolled her eyes. “Sure, why the hell not?”

xxxx

Nora slammed the shot glass back down on the table and watched Lisa refill it with whiskey. “And another thing, my dad, never actually told me that he actually saw me as an equal or was proud of me, I was just his ticket back to life. And that bit him in the ass cause he sacrificed himself FOR ME.” She took the shot of whiskey, hissed as it burned and then swallowed it the rest of the way down.

“Damn, our dads are probably in hell swapping war stories right now.” Lisa refilled Nora’s shot glass one more and toasted with her. “I swear, Lenny’s probably right there with them talking about all the crazy shit they got into.”

Nora shook her head. “Better him than me I guess! I hope my mom’s at least in a better place, she just went along for the ride!”

“My mom wasn’t even around, she died giving birth to me.”

Nora took another shot. “Damn, it’s like take a shot if your dad used “your mother would be so proud of you” as an excuse to get you to do something illegal.”

Lisa refilled both their shot glasses and they clinked them and then threw the shots back.

“At least your dad never tried to make assumptions about your sex life,” said Nora.

“No my dad was in prison for most of my adult life, it was Lenny that always tried to butt in.”

Nora scoffed. “When I first met Ray, we had to travel back to Berlin in the 60s right? First thing my dad says to us? Use protection? Like shit yeah I wanted to bang Ray but what the hell dad? I want that to be my choice.”

Lisa laughed. “So you thought about boning Ray back then? How does he compare to your… fantasy?”

“He was hot, he is hot, and he exceeded my expectations by a whole hell of a lot. That man is DAMN GOOD IN BED.” Nora shouted the last part into the ceiling of the galley and Lisa shushed her and they both started laughing.

“Shhh!!! Someone will hear us!” Lisa giggled.

“Oh most of this ship has overheard Ray and I have sex, they’re no strangers to our sex life.” Nora smirked. “I just wish that sometimes Ray wasn’t so passive. Like he’s really good in bed, a very attentive lover but my god, sometimes I’ll wanna be a little friskier and he’ll just let me but not really be frisky back. I’d like to see a more aggressive Ray in bed. Like shit.”

Lisa tapped a finger to her lips, thinking. “Maybe you just don’t give him a choice to back off. Do things in such a way that the night can only continue if he is the aggressor.”

Nora pulled out her phone, thinking it was her notes app and started furiously typing out what Lisa was saying.

“Oh and maybe like just start out the night with letting him call all the shots. Most men love that and the fact that yours doesn’t well, he’s a keeper for one but like he’ll like the power once he actually utilizes it.”

Nora continued to write down notes. “I don’t know, Lisa… Ray usually is afraid of basically touching me… I don’t want him to walk on eggshells like that around me, sometimes he’ll just look really good and I’ll wish he could just rip my clothes off.”

“Baby steps, Nora, honey, you’ll get there. When is his birthday?”

“It’s actually in two weeks!”

“Okay good, here’s what you need to do. Write. This. Down.” She pointed at Nora’s phone. “You need to somehow get a giant bow, that can wrap around your torso and between your legs, then you get a trench coat, then on the night of his birthday you sit on your bed and wait for him. When he comes in, you tell him it’s time for him to unwrap his present and you drop the trench coat. Got it?”

Nora typed out bullet points based on what Lisa was saying and thought she had saved them. She put her phone away and nodded. “Thanks, that sounds like a great idea. Hopefully he’ll get the hint and take the lead.”

Lisa nodded. “If he doesn’t, he might just be one hell of a sub and honestly? That’s better than him treatin you like shit so work with it if that ends up happening. Another drink?”

“Why not!?” Nora grinned and watched Lisa refill their shot glasses. They linked arms and each threw their drinks back.

Ray suddenly came rushing in before the women could refill their drinks again. They looked at him with confusion.

“Nora… are you…?” Ray was about to finish his sentence when a body slammed into him from behind.

“WHAT is she doing here?” Nora asked. “You better not be cheating on me, Ray Palmer.”

Ray furrowed his brows at his inebriated girlfriend. “No, Sara was talking to me about something in the lab when I got your text.”

“I didn’t send you a text…” She looked at Lisa. “Did I send him a text?”

Lisa shrugged. “I don’t know what you were doing while you were on your phone.”

Nora pulled out her phone and tried to look for the notes she had taken, not finding them in her notes app, she pulled up her text conversations to find she had send the entirety of her notes to Ray in one long text message. Even the ones about his birthday. “Oh right. That wasn’t supposed to go to you. I thought I was taking notes.”

“We’ll… talk about that later. We should go to bed.”

Nora raised her hand to high five Lisa. “Wow it worked already! Hell yeah!”

Lisa high fived her. “Go bed your man!”

Ray rolled his eyes. “Not go to bed like that, you’re drunk, Nora.”

“Just on your love, babe.” Nora stood, stumbled, and threw herself into Ray’s arms.

Ray sighed. “Alright… time to sleep.” He picked Nora up bridal style and shook his head. “Lisa, you should go to bed too. Zari volunteered to bunk with you.”

Lisa shrugged. “I’m good right here, Mick said he’d join me in about an hour.”

Ray, exasperated by the whole situation just sighed again and walked out of the room with Nora and Sara. “Make sure Lisa doesn’t go into liver failure.”

“Lisa’s a lot more fun than I ever remember Snart describing her, I think I might join her and Mick.” Sara clapped him on the back and Nora waved goodbye to Sara.

Ray rolled his eyes. He knew despite only caring for one drunk person on the Waverider tonight, he was going to have his hands full with Nora. But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

xxxx

The next morning everything was bright. Very bright. The room was pitch black and somehow everything was still _too bright_. Nora’s throat felt like a desert and she looked down, she had on pajama pants but no top, she furrowed her brows and tried to focus on where her top could possibly be. Her bra was off too. She sighed and got up, oh no that was a bad idea, she slowly sat back down on the bed and felt someone shift beside her. Ray.

She heard him ask Gideon to raise the lights and she covered her eyes. Too bright.

“Nora? Are you okay?”

“Define okay, Ray? Am I alive? Yes. Do I hate any and all sound and light right now? Also yes.”

Ray chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You’re hungover.”

“Fuck, I guess that’s what that feels like. What even…”

“I think you and Lisa Snart started a drinking game, which resulted in you texting me what you thought were notes about how to improve our sex life and I knew I had to come get you.”

“Oh… I did that?” She bit her lip. “Sorry.”

Ray chuckled. “It’s okay. I’ll get you a glass of water and some asprin alright?”

Nora nodded. Ray pressed a kiss to her forehead and left the bed. Nora spread out on the wide expanse of the mattress and breathed in the scent of his pillow, it was enough to fend off her pounding headache until he returned with water and asprin.

“What time is it?” Nora asked and begrudgingly sat up, she took the asprin and drank almost the entire cup of water. Ray handed her one of his t shirts as well and she slipped that on.

“It’s about 8:30.”

Nora groaned and buried her head back into the pillow on her side of the bed. “That’s too early Ray. Too early.”

“Well I know you’re not a morning person…”

“Never have been, never will be. Especially when I feel like I got hit by the Waverider itself.”

Ray chuckled. “It’s called a hangover, babe.” He rubbed her back. “Go back to bed now that you’ve had some water and the asprin.”

“Okay.” Nora settled back into the bed and tried to go back to sleep.

xxxx

It eventually worked, Nora didn’t get out of bed for another two hours and was walking onto the bridge, still decently hungover, at about 11am. She rubbed her forehead, still pissed that everything on the Waverider was so damn bright and met up with Lisa in the middle of the room.

“Rough night?” Lisa asked, seemingly less hungover than Nora which only irritated the shorter brunette further.

Nora sighed. “A bit… I have never in my life had that much whiskey. I don’t think I ever will again. I feel like literal death.”

Lisa smirked. “Well… at least you had a knight in shining armor to take care of you.” Lisa gestured to Ray.

Nora smiled and reached for Ray’s hand. “He’s the best.”

Lisa nodded. “I best be going,” she said and held up her brother’s cold gun. “I think this should stay with you guys… more than one person on this ship has shown me that leading my life more like my brother’s is achievable no matter how messed up your family is. I’ll catch you guys somewhere in time I guess. If you ever need a pair of less than legal eyes in Central City, you hit me up.”

Nora laughed. “We’ll make sure to look you up. I’ll even buy you a drink, anything but whiskey.”

Lisa pulled the smaller brunette in for a hug. “You got it, us crime princesses got to stick together.” She held out her hand for Nora like they were about to arm wrestle and Nora clasped her hand in Lisa’s.

“You bet your ass we do.”

Lisa pulled out a small device and created a breach on the bridge. She saluted everyone with two fingers and then stepped through the breach.

Nora smiled and leaned up to peck Ray’s lips once Lisa disappeared. “So… you really got all of my notes last night?”

Ray chuckled. “Yeah… what’s this about a bow and my birthday?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see, babe.” She patted his chest and walked back towards their room.


End file.
